The Truth Behind Her Eyes
by AzNs4LiFe
Summary: Riza Hawkeye has taken Roy's keys, the cars missing and so is she. Did she ditch work? What? Was she kidnapped? How? Neither sounds possible, but we'll soon find out. Royai
1. Good Morning

**The truth behind her eyes**

Disclaimer: I do not own this couple or FMA

Chapter 1: Good Morning

The day was delightful, an azure sky, with luscious green leaves surrounding her, nothing seemed wrong. Her life was going perfect; she had a respectable house, a corvette C6 convertible, a first-rate yard with fountains and a deluxe garden. The air was filled with a sweet serenity of summer and soft cinnamon rolls. Her next door neighbor always baked cinnamon rolls in the morning, and she was very good at it.

Riza loved to wake up early in the morning to catch these breezes and to adjust to the silent start of the day. Even though she had all these things, something inside her was missing, she searched for everything, she bought an expensive car and everything else thinking that was it... sigh The only thing she does around here is sit down in the grass and stare up into the colossal sky... to her it's so relaxing...

Riza's hair was let loose and hung gently over her shoulders, her bangs where spiked to the left with a few stranded hairs on the right. She usually put her long blonde hair up into a type of bun, but today she was feeling care-free and lazy... like every morning. She was rather attractive, to most men, but she didn't think of herself other then a military personal.

"Riza!" Roy hollered across the street.

_Oh it's Roy ... why does he always call out to me for no reason? Ever since I moved here. What a weirdo, not to mention a show off and lecher, always stealing other officers girlfriends, leaving them to chase after another... and unfortunately I work with that man..._

"Nani-yo?!" Riza said in a annoyed almost depressed tone. As Riza looked up to Roy's black and dark blue hair, he can be gentlemen at times but he's mostly a flirt, all the girls are after him. He's the youngest Colonel in the military, also the best looking, by far.

"What do mean, what is it? It's time for work and your sitting in your yard like you do every single day! I can't believe your my subordinate!" Roy's eyes rolled "Anyway, hurry up!"

"Nani? I need to be there at 7:00 am and it's 5:30 in the morning!!

"Didn't I tell you, there's a meeting today at 6:05 on the dot!

"NO, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!! not again... Roy when will you- then Roy cut her off "Butsu butsu iu-na(stop complaining), just hurry up!"

Riza rushed into her house, put on her military uniform and equipped herself with her fire arms, she then fed her dog, Black Hayate. Searched for her keys for a few seconds but in failure to find them she raced out the door to find Roy with a stop watch sitting stylishly in his automobile with cool sunglasses on and a cheesy smirk thats legend to get any girls attention, it certainly hasn't ever worked on her.

"That's a record, 3 minutes and 15 seconds... you beat your last score by 10 whole seconds" Roy said in a teasing and flirtish manor.

Riza rolled her eyes "let me guess the meetings for another promotion... and I can't find my keys, I guess I'm not going..." she spoke in a sarcastic tone.

What? your not going? you have no choice as my first Lieutenant you have to!" a devilish smirk stretched across his face. "hop in!" Roy winked at Riza.  
Riza then stepped into Roy's admirable vehicle cautiously making sure he didn't try anything stupid like the last time she had to drive in his car, which was a while ago, they then drove off toward HQ.

"The meeting's in the Furher's office right, sir? Riza said in a strict tone.

"Yeah... and Riza, what's up with keigo(status)? Where not around other officers and how come ... err... Ki-ni sunna-yo (never mind)...  
_  
__Darn it, I can't ask her! Why, when she's sitting in her yard she's so calm and.. like... care-free, but when she's around other people she puts on a strict and cold attitude, and giving her a gun doesn't help either, considering she's a fire arms specialist! I don't understand her at all! But thats what makes her so great... I want to know more about her.. what are her true feelings?.. _

Then suddenly a extremely deafening horn blew.

"ROY!!" Riza screamed and grabbed for the steering wheel, yanking it to the right side of the road. WTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!

Roy, completely shocked, didn't have the slightest clue what was going on.

Riza was almost hyper-venaleting, "don't ever do that again..." she said between breaths.

Roy was still to shocked to do anything, he simple nodded and took hold of the wheel once more. _Right there, she got really scared, omg... I've never seen her like that before, that face, I liked it.. i wanna see it again, she looked almost weak, is that a good thing?...[i ___

_Riza and Roy strolled out of the automobile when they finally arrived to Eastern HQ's. Riza's hair was blowing in the wind, her long blonde beautiful hair was glowing in the eyes of Roy.__  
__[iI never noticed how gorgeous Riza was, with her brilliant, strait hair and her bright amber eyes, especially now in the morning... I can see her sparkle... wait, wth? Aren't those Major Armstrong's sparkles?__  
_  
"Colonel, what are you staring at?" Riza said in a strict tone.

"uh... nothing " Roy looked away blushing while Riza gave him the confused eyebrow look. 

"Mustang Chui and Hawkeye Chui" came a thundering voice from behind.

The two looked behind them to find an enormous, overly brawn man, he had a blonde moustache and everyone knew that he was completely obsessed with his family heritage...

"How are you on this glorious morning?" His purple and pink sparkles surrounded him in his immense amount of dignity and pride, he hugged them both between his gigantic toned arms. It was a sandwich type hug, Riza's face was to close to Roy's, she couldn't handle it and in the mean time their faces where turning red. Roy's eyes would occasionally glance down at Riza's lips then return to her eyes.

Riza did once or twice also but never realized it, she knew this wasn't the position to kiss someone... that would look wrong, kissing someone while being embraced by Lieutenant Armstrong. (think about..) She reached for her berretta, incase he didn't drop them.  
"Lieutenant Armstrong, would you mind letting us go?."

"Oh... right." Alexander completely forgot he was practically killing them in his deadly squeeze. Releasing them he laughed in apology. "So, are you here to attend the meeting?" Alex said after he was finished laughing.

"Yeah..." Roy replied, it starts 15 minutes till the hour. You attending too?"

"Of coarse! he boomed "Why wouldn't I support you and Riza?" Alex burst into laughter while Riza twitched and then aimed her gun at Alex." Don't be stupid, this is a promotion!" She lowered her gun. "We'd better start heading in if we want to be there on time, The furhers office is on the 3 floor."

They walked into the building and ran into Warrant officer Farman, a subordinate of Colonol Mustang and Hughes Chui of the head of the investigation department.

"Ohayougozaimasu!" Hughes Chui spoke in his usually "too happy" voice, he had black hair that was slightly spiked, he wore rectangle shaped glasses and was clearly overly taken with his family, everyone knew that... infact he carries around thousands of photo's of his loved ones...

"Ohayougozaimasu to you too, Hughes-san" Riza said respectably.  
--------------


	2. Where Have You Gone?

Chapter 2: Where have you gone?

After the meeting Roy and Riza along with Hughes, Farman and Armstong departed from the room, leaving the Furher and I few other officers. 

"Oh, Sir I left something in your car, may I go and get it?" Riza said to Roy.

"Uh... sure, I'll come with you."

"Do you not trust me with your keys? And besides you've got paperwork to get to right away!" Riza said firmly.

Roy rolled his eyes in defeat and tossed his keys to her.

_hahaha Riza, that's funny you think I don't trust you with my keys when I trust you with my life?_

Roy walked off to his office. Riza walked down the flight of stairs into the parking lot of HQ, Roy parked pretty distant from all the other vehicles, when she finally reached his car she retrieved her extra ammunition that she left. As soon as she closed the door and locked the car, somebody grabbed her from behind. All she remembered doing was throwing a wild punch behind her before she blacked out.. Riza woke to a barley lighted room.  
A man appeared; he reached out and touched Riza's soft face. She jerked around and threatening to bite him.  
"Te-o dokete-yo!" (get your hands off me)  
"oh?" the man said in a curious manor.  
He kicked her and slapped her around before leaving from being bored.  
"Darn it, that woman doesn't ever scream and moan in a painful manner this completely ruins the fun." The man said after leaving the room.

Riza laughed to herself. "this man is most likely either a rapist or a sadist... both of which are to be feared... kuso!"  
-------

Meanwhile, Roy and the other officers where hard at work... ... ... okay, fine, Roy was reading a sports car magazine and the other officers where getting coffee. Seems like without Riza, things in this office are useless.

_Where's Riza? She should be back already, maybe I should go check on her._

Roy got up, hid his magazine, and left to find Riza. As he walked to the exit of the building he ran into Hughes.

"Roy, what are you doing? Riza's going to kill you if your not in your office working."

"Never mind that, have you seen Riza? She left to get something in my car like an hour ago..."

"Well, as I'm the head of the investigation party I'll help you." Hughes said in a dignified way.

"I'm serious Hughes." Then Roy ran outside and rushed to his car, which he couldn't find. "Where's my car?" _Riza... she couldn't have..._

Flash back:

_"Do you not trust me with your keys? And besides you've got paperwork to get to right away!"_

End of flash back:  
_  
__She looked really concerned, that face she had, I felt like I could give her my everything, she looks so.. Dependable, of coarse she wouldn't steal my car, i'm not going to believe that for an instant..._

Hughes ran up beside Roy. "Where's your car?"

"Hughes, where going after Riza, I have a really bad feeling that she's in a pinch."

"Roy, it's impossible, how are we going to track them?"

"Hughes don't ask me! You're the "head investigator!"

"Oh.. Right," Hughes walked over to where Roy's car was parked and scrutinized the area. 


	3. Why Me?

Chapter 3: Why me?

Riza awoke once more. But her surroundings where different, she was in a fancy room, and she was tied up to a bed. There was a window, and outside she could see the ocean. "Wth? where am I?" Riza reached for the knife in her shoe, not there. "KUSO!" As Riza sat in despair her fathers voice was running through her head.

_"ELIZABETH!! Go to your mother and help her!!"_ These flash backs where starting to tear her apart... Recently she's been slacking off and daydreaming, the only thing that's been running through her head is her tragic past. "DAIT ALL! _These flash backs wont leave me alone, I've never had these problems before, I mean, I've thought about it before, but nothing like this!_

A man then walked into the room. His face wasn't familiar. "Hello, Elizabeth Jane Hawkeye." _what? Only my dad calls me that! Who does he think he is?_ Riza just glared him down in silence.  
"Why so hostile? You might not remember but I was your fathers... _friend_." 

The man smiled and said, "I'm glad those brutes didn't harm you, I was afraid they'd do something very naughty." His eyebrows raised then he curled his lips reveling a screwed up smirk.

"_He sent those guys after me? What does he want? What kind of connection does he have with my father?"_ Riza's mother was dead, her younger brother and sister where also. Her father and she were the only ones left from the Hawkeye family. Everyone else had been killed.  
_"That day...I don't remember much about the killer... but I remember everything else.. so much, that I wish I was also killed. The sight was... devastating."_

Riza finally spoke, "What do want with me?" her glare loosened a little.

The man smiled, " nothing big... only... your hand in marriage." Riza's eyes stayed the same but inside she was shocked.

"My son, of coarse is the man who shall marry you. He's a respectable young man of 25, he's handsome, intelligent and is the perfect man for you."

Riza didn't quite know what to say. "Why me?" The man laughed, "your perfect for him. I also believe this is what your father wanted."  
-------

-Back at the military station- 

"We have finally found a lead, it took me two days!" Hueghs said.

Soon they where headed to the slums, where they believed Riza was. After they arrived, they questioned people about the vehicle. Which lead to them storming into a café/bar. 

"EVERYBODY GET ON THE FLOOR! We're looking for a young female, hair - blonde, red eyes and approximately 20 years old! HAS ANYBODY SEEN HER??!!" Roy snapped his gloves and sparks arose. Everybody did as he said, people where murmuring "flame alchemist" "omg!".

Roy stepped forward. "I won't repeat myself, now ANSWER ME!"

The bartender lifted his head and spoke. "I saw a large man bring in a young lady with that same description except I couldn't see her eyes because they where closed, but other then that it was the same."

"Where did they go?" Roy eased up his glare.

"Well, it was about yesterday when he brought her in on his shoulder and then about an hour later another man entered and left with the young lady, she was asleep a believe... or maybe knocked out."

"Do you remember if she was wounded? Hurt in any manner??" Roy's eyes showed lots of compassion. Which was slightly out of character. Hueghs stepped forward and whispered into Roy's ear.

"Calm down Roy, stay composed!" Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he opened them into a glare. If any other person were to have told him that, he probably would have turned them into ashes. 

"I think she had a little dried blood at the side of her mouth and a bruised eye but that's all." The bartender said, thoughtfully as he rubbed his head.

Roy sighed in relief. His voice returned to his usual tone, serious when on a case. "Do you know where that man left with her?"

"The man was very rich so I'm pretty sure he's in a hotel right now. Let's see the richest most expensive hotel around here would be in central city, Sunset Crest. I believe its name is."

Roy thanked him and rewarded him with 100 dollars.  
They where now off to Central city. Arriving there in about an hour or so since the drive to central from eastern is about that time, they entered the hotel. Asked the attendant lady if a man and a young lady with red eyes and blond hair came in here and checked in.

"Well, I do remember something like that..."

"What room did they get?" Roy asked inventively.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you something like that." she said shyly.

Roy was slightly disappointed but then a thought popped into his head. "_haha, i wont let her resist me._" He looked her into the eyes and smirked.

Roy reached out and touched her face. She blushed the color of scarlet roses.  
"Your a cute one, aren't you?" Roy said in a whisper.

Roy came in for a kiss, she could almost taste his lips. Then the phone rang. twitch 

The lady at the stand uttered... and Roy's perfect chance just slipped by.  
"Crap!" he said to himself.  
The lady answered the phone still blushing madly. She talked with someone for about 5 minutes and all the while Roy was leaning against her counter just watching her, the look in his eyes where smug and devilish but at the same time they where mysterious, the look all girls fall for I guess. After she was finished, Roy resumed where they last left off.

"Now... tell me, what room was it?"  
His warm yet icy breathe was to overwhelming for her. She was caught in his gaze of wonder.(Something he made up while doing this to another lady he was trying to get information out of a while ago, a gaze so strong only one can resist it... of coarse Riza...) She moaned, "floor 3, room 12C".

"Arigatou." Roy said as he lightly kissed her. Nothing special, he coolly walked away. Went to the elevator and arrived on floor 3. Now to find the room. 


	4. When Will You Come?

Chapter 4: When will you come?

Riza sat on the bed, still thinking over what to say. Those words he said... _  
_

_... "Your perfect for him. I also believe this is what your father wanted."_

"Why would you know what my father wants for me?" Riza said, she wasn't backing down without a fight because there's no way she's marrying some random guy.

"If you really want to know... I'll introduce my son to you. I've arranged a meeting he should be here soon."

There was a knock on the door.

"He's here." The man said as he walked to open the door.

The man in the door way was not entirely insight for Riza, all of his features where bestowed be the shadow. From what Riza could tell, he was about 5' 11' maybe 5' 10'' and he had fairly shaggy hair from what she could make out.

Finally he stepped into the light of the room and all of his features where clear. He was not anyone she recognized. He had dark brown hair with a tint of light brown, some natural highlights probably. His face was strong with very defined cheek bones (think of Kurasaki, Ichigo's face and Cloud Strife's hair from FF7) He smiled at her with his blinding white teeth that were perfectly straight. She could even smell his breath of crest toothpaste and a tad bit of Listerine.

She remained the same as always, composed with out the slightest emotion shown.

The old man simply nodded at his son and walked out. They were alone.

----------------------

He walked over to her bed side and dragged a chair to sit down across from her.  
Riza, for some reason wanted to know what his voice sounded like. Was it hot and low, was it mid-toned and cocky sounding? She was curious and eager to find out.

After a little while he looked over her, examining her shirt and pants. Heat boiled up inside of Riza as she wished she could lash out at him. Where her gun when she needs it?  
_  
__"How dare he just CHECK ME OUT, IN FRONT OF ME TOO!"_ she thought, the heat turned into rage as she fidgeted.

He leaned closer to her. His hand reached for something. He lightly touched her hair and put it behind her ears in all one swift movement. She jumped slightly, and when she did he shoved her down onto the bed his body over hers and his knees where in between her slightly separated legs.

Riza's face was in shock, "_who does he think he is??" WTH??"_ her fist clenched and before she knew it he had her hands above her head in a locked position.

"_Since when do I allow this?"_ She asked herself.

"_I'm a truly this weak? How I'm I supposed to protect... her mind trialed off. I forgot all about HIM! How could I, the most important person in my life. I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he looking for me? Flat chance, he's most likely on a date with some woman probably that stupid nurse that nearly faints in his presence.__  
__"Wait, why should I care?"_

Riza is starting to comprehend the fullness of the situation, she looks up and this man was towering over her, she could feel his body heat emitting from his body. His presence was all around her. He smelled sweet, but not girly, at the same time a sort of husky smell, like old spice. It was intoxicating at first but soon smoothed over her senses like a waterfall.

He finally spoke. "Riza, that was your name right?" His voice seemed to melt into her body like butter getting smothered over hot bread as is sizzles and butterflies formed into her tensed stomach. The sound was low and very… seductive.

"_Wait… Roy does this to me all the time and nothing like this has happened before! Maybe this guy is really supposed to be with me? _Her mind was asking so many questions, she couldn't stop wondering. This wasn't like Riza at all, usualy she never wonders and never hesitates.

The door suddenly busted open and the room was heating up.

"Heat? As in flames?" She thought happily.

Riza's face was still the usual look with little emotion. Slightly her eyebrow lifted creating a look of joy. The man on top of her noticed and lowered his head to hers. His lips were soft and he shoved his tongue threw her lips and teeth forcing his way into her mouth. Riza was completely bewildered and the expression was clearly shown, her eyes where slightly dialated in pure shock.

-----------------


End file.
